Hero League
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: When a new threat comes to Amity Park, Danny recruits a new team of heroes to help him fight! Crossover. Yuyu Hakusho, American Dragon, Juniper Lee, Totally Spies, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Kingdom Hearts. Inspired by Justice League.
1. Enter Danny Phantom and Hiei

Well, here it is, my first Danny Phantom fic and the biggest crossover I've ever done! Well, aside from in my mind. As I said, this will include Danny Phantom, Yu-yu Hakusho, American Dragon, Juniper Lee, Totally Spies, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Kingdom Hearts. I don't think there'll be a lot of romance in this but if there is the pairings are: DannySam, JakeJune, and HieiClover. Don't hate me or yell at me for the Hiei and Clover pairing cause I already know how stupid it is!

* * *

Hero League!

Summery: Danny Phantom, Hiei the three-eyed Samurai, Clover the spy, American Dragon Jake Long, Juniper Lee, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Keyblade master Sora have joined forces to fight against the forces of evil!

* * *

(1 year ago…)

Dr. George Smith, an old friend and colleague of Jack Fenton, had finally done what he had dreamed of his entire life.

While in college, his friend Jack worked on a portal to the Ghost Zone. But as for George Smith, he worked on a portal to other worlds far beyond the Ghost Zone. And now, after all these years, he had done it!

"Now…" He said to himself. "After all these years, I've finally opened a door to another world!" He activated the portal and stood back, as a bright blue light filled the room. "At last, I have succeeded!" But his success was short lived, because the blue light changed to dark shadows, which fell from the portal like water.

Smith gasped as he saw strange forms appear from the shadows. These forms stared at him with glowing yellow eyes.

Whatever these things were, George Smith had unleashed them… and Amity Park would never be the same.

(Present day…)

Danny felt a slight twinge of worry as he prepared to step out onto the stage. He may have had super-powers, but he had never managed to get rid of his stage fright.

He walked onto the stage, where his father, Jack Fenton, now owner of Fenton Industries, the biggest science institute/ghost hunting industry in Amity Park, was already speaking to several reporters. "And so," Said Jack. "Without further ado, it is my honor to present, Danny Phantom."

Danny walked up to the podium and looked out at the faces of the reporters.

Danny was now 18, and through the years Amity Park had grown to know and love him as the hero he was. (Even if they still got his name wrong.)

He would be talking about Fenton Industries newest project, which involved a new police force specializing in ghosts. With him in charge.

"Thanks for the welcome Mr. Fenton," He said. "And thank you all for coming. I would just like to say that I'm honored the city of Amity park chose me to lead the new Anti-Ghost Force. Now, do any of you have any questions?"

"Invisi-Bill?" One reporter called. "Is it true that Fenton Industries has invented a new type of ghost-fighting robot to assist you?"

"First of all, it's not Invisi-Bill. It's Danny Phantom! Second of all, yes, Fenton Industries has invented a special kind of robot to help me protect Amity Park. Next question?"

"I have a question Invisi-Bill!" another reporter called.

"(Sigh) what is it?"

"How do these robots work?"

"I think the person to answer that question is the guy who invented them. Dr. George Smith, the new head of Fenton Industries ghost-fighting weapons department."

Dr. Smith walked up to the podium. From his calm demeanor, you would never guess that just one year before he had had a terrifying experience.

"The robots," He began. "Which are called the Fenton Ghost-Hunters 5000, have been designed to be completely remote controlled, so that our human pilots can operate them from a safe distance. Using special Ecto-molecular technology, we have been able to give them most, if not all, of Danny Phantom's ghost powers. And each one comes equipped with a Fenton Thermos, for ghost capture and storage."

Another reporter stood up. "Is there any chance these robots could become a danger to the citizens of Amity Park?"

"None at all." Dr. Smith replied with a smile.

Meanwhile, in Spirit World, Koenma sat at his desk, looking over some paperwork.

"Sir," Said George the ogre, as he walked in. "He's here."

"Good," Said Koenma. "Send him in."

The ogre walked out. Soon after, Hiei walked in, looking very unhappy.

"You wanted to see me for some reason?" He asked.

"Yes," Koenma replied. "Please have a seat." Hiei remained standing. "Anyway, we've picked up some strange reading from our new portal scanner. It indicates that a portal is beginning to open in Amity Park. There is already a portal to the Ghost Zone there, but this one is not a portal there, here, or even to the demon world."

"So?" Hiei asked.

"I believe there may be a serious threat here. Not only to the human world but to all worlds as well."

"So?" Hiei asked again.

"So? So, I need you to check it out!"

"Humph! Why not get the detective and his idiot friend to do it? Or maybe Kurama has some free time."

"I would have sent them, but they are already on a mission."

"Well, you're out of luck then. I'm not one of your minions." Hiei prepared to leave, but Koenma stopped him.

"I intend to pay you for your services. It's a simple job Hiei, and if you do it, I'll be inclined to erase your criminal record." Hiei turned to face Koenma's face, still not quite used to seeing him with that stupid pacifier. "I could erase your criminal record and make you free of any obligation to me or anyone else. You've helped save the world enough times for me to trust you not to commit crimes too terrible. All you have to do is do this one job, and you'd never have to see me again."

Hiei considered it for a moment. Then said to Koenma, "When do I leave?"

* * *

Okay, there's the start. See ya next time. Send reviews but no flames! 


	2. Enter the Heartless

Well, so far so good. I'd like to thank mdizzle for being the first to review, and I would like to thank shepyt and atlantiandragoness for being second and thrid. I apreciate your reviews! Oh, and to answer atlantiandragoness' question, Jake should be in the next chapter, or the one after.

I would like to say before I begin this chapter that I had once thought of a Danny Phantom Yu-yu Hakusho crossover but haven't written it yet. Despite that, this is the same universe as that so Hiei and Danny know each-other very well. Also, this also has elements from Fairly Odd Parents in it. Namely Chip Skylark is mentioned once and Chet Ubetcha is in the story starting next chapter. Also, this takes place 4 years in the future, so Danny, Hiei, Clover, Jake, June, Sonic, and Sora are all 18, 19(in demon years), 19, 18, 18, 17, and 18, respectively. I'm not sure if all those ages would be acurate, but that's how it is here. Anyway, enough of my nonsense!

I don't own any characters from any shows in this fic.

* * *

The next day, in Amity Park, Danny Fenton walked through the park with his girlfriend Sam.

It made Danny smile to think about how he used to deny his feelings for her, and how just 2 years ago he had finally gained the courage to tell her the truth.

"So, I guess your dad must be pretty proud of you, huh?" She asked.

"Yep." Danny replied. "It's funny though, mom and dad knowing my secret. Remember when they used to think I was as much of a threat as all those other ghosts?"

"I remember when the whole city thought that. It's weird the way things change over the course of 4 years. Now you're the hero of the city, everyone loves you, and soon you're going to be leading the Anti-Ghost force."

"Yeah, I just hope I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can Danny." Sam took his hand in hers. "You've faced the worst villains and monsters in the world, and you always managed to win. That's why I love you."

Danny smiled. But his smile turned to a frown when he sensed something strange.

"What is it?" Sam asked. "A ghost?"

"No," Danny replied. "It's… something else. I'm not sure what it is, but it's somewhere nearby." He moved away from Sam. "I'd better check it out. I'm going ghost!" Danny turned into his ghost form and turned to Sam. "Stay here and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Danny flew off to find out what he had sensed.

Meanwhile, at one of Fenton Industries laboratories, two mysterious figures worked at a computer, copying secret files.

Little did they realize that they were being watched.

Hiei looked through the window at the shadowy figures as one took a disk from the computer. They were heading toward the door when Hiei jumped in and blocked their way.

"That's far enough." He said, drawing his sword. "I'm not sure what you are, but you'd better tell me what you're doing here before I add you to the long list of creatures this sword has sliced through."

One of the shadowy creatures, which had yellow eyes and ant-like antennas, sank into a shadow on the floor which glided under Hiei.

The creature came back up and hit Hiei in the back of the head, temporarily knocking him down and giving both of the creatures the opportunity to run out the door.

Hiei chased them up to the roof, where another surprise awaited them.

"Hey," Said Danny, as he floated in front of the creatures. "Mind explaining what you're doing here? Or better yet, what exactly _are_ you? You kinda seem like ghosts, but there's something weird about you."

One of the creatures lunged for Danny but he shot a beam of green energy at it, knocking it off the roof. The other turned to run but was cut in half by Hiei's sword, then vanished.

"Well, well," Hiei said as he sheathed his sword. "If it isn't the spirit detective's _good_ twin, Danny Phantom."

"Hiei, long time no see." Danny replied. "And speaking of Yusuke, how come you're not working with _him_?"

"I'm on a mission for Spirit World, investigating a strange portal recently opened."

"A ghost portal?"

"No. It's a portal never before opened in this world."

"And I'll bet those things came through it. What were they doing here?"

"As far as I could tell, they seemed to be stealing files."

"Stealing files! Which one had the files with him?" It was then that they noticed the creature on the ground, who had only been stunned, sink into another shadow, taking the disk with him. "Please tell me that disk was Chip Skylark's newest album…"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh man, my dad is gonna be so mad when he finds out."

"I think there's more at stake here than your allowance Danny." Hiei snapped. "I couldn't sense any kind of mind in those things. They were like empty drones."

"You mean they had no brains?"

"More like… they had no hearts."

"Whoa, kinda like a Tin-man."

"Yes, except the 'tin-man' wasn't being controlled by some dark force."

"So, what do we do next?"

"We?"

"Yeah, we need to figure out those things are, where they come from, what they want with the files and where they come from."

"Correction, _I_ need to investigate the portal, _you_ need to take care of the hero work."

"What? But Hiei, we need to work together on this." Danny shouted in frustration. "It's your job to investigate the portal, but it's my job to make sure this town is safe. And to do that, I need your help!"

"Might I remind you," Hiei replied. "That you were the one who decided to take on the responsibility of a hero?"

"Hiei, why can't you just help me? Be a team player for once!"

"Sorry," Hiei said, as he turned around. "I don't do teamwork."

Before Danny could stop him, Hiei disappeared.

Meanwhile, in a dark room in another part of town, the creature rose up from the floor and stood before a mysterious figure. It then handed the figure the disk.

"Well done." The man said. "Now the invasion can begin."

The next morning, Danny walked downstairs for breakfast. He had managed to escape telling his dad about it that night, but now there was no escape.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Said Danny, as he sat down.

"G'morning Hon." Mattie called from where she stood at the stove, cooking eggs.

"Good morning Danny." Said Jack, as he put down his paper. "You know, you got in kinda late last night."

"Oh, yeah, about that…" Danny began, nervously. "Ya see, I kinda had to make a stop at one of the Fenton Industries labs…"

"What for?"

"Well, these weird, heartless creatures had broken in to steal some files…"

"They did?" Mattie exclaimed, sitting down. "Did you stop them?"

"Of course he did!" Jack said proudly. "No ghost is a match for our son!"

"Um, ya see Dad…" Danny continued. "They kinda weren't ghosts… and one of them kinda got away… with the files."

"They… did… WHAT?" Jack jumped up from the table. "How could this happen!"

"I don't know. My ghost powers don't work on them the way they do on ghosts."

"Now Jack, calm down." Said Mattie. "It's not Danny's fault. We need to go over our files and figure out what they took."

"(Sigh) you're right Mattie." Said Jack, calming down. "I'm sorry Danny. At least ghosts didn't get their ectoplasmic mits on those files. Cause how could these things be any worse than ghosts?"

Jack and Mattie left the room to take a look at the files.

Danny was about to eat some breakfast, to try and ease his guilt, when a barrage of images suddenly flooded his mind. Images of doors, of keyholes, of light and shadow, of people losing their hearts, of worlds disappearing, and of a key…

When the vision finally stopped, Danny felt extremely confused. Something or someone was trying to get his attention.

Meanwhile, Hiei jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He had spent the entire night searching for the creature, knowing it would give him the answers Koenma wanted.

The sooner he finished this job the better!

Hiei was finally managed to track down the creature in a fairly large house. It was an easy task for Hiei to slip in and make a search.

He looked at an old picture on the wall of a man standing in front of some kind of portal. This was where the creatures came from all right, but who had brought them here? And what was his plan?

He then noticed a degree on the wall next to the picture. He read the name written on it and was actually surprised.

"Well what do you know?" He said to himself. "All along he was right under Danny's nose."

Just then he heard a noise. He turned around just in time to see several of the creatures. Except these were slightly different.

They were slightly taller than the two he and Danny had faced, and wore armor.

Behind them stood the mysterious figure.

"Dr. George Smith, I presume." Hiei said flatly.

"How nice of you to drop by." Dr. Smith replied. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting a demon before."

"I'm afraid I'm not here for a visit."

"Ah yes, no doubt you've been sent from Spirit World or something like that."

"Yes. Though I'm surprised a human would know about that world."

"I know about that, and many other worlds, like the one which I got the Heartless from. I could tell you all about them, but I have a lot of work to do." Smith was about to walk away when Hiei stopped him.

"You mean your invasion?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes."

"I see now. It's all a part of your plan. Opening the portal to allow more of these creatures in, so they can conquer the world for you. Very ingenious. And I'll bet those files you stole had something to do with Fenton Industries' plans for an Anti-Ghost Force."

"Precisely! You truly are an intelligent little demon!" Hiei raised an eyebrow at the word little. "But now I really must go. But don't worry, I'll leave these Heartless to keep you company. Farwell."

Dr. Smith left the room, and the Heartless closed in on Hiei.

He drew his sword and prepared for battle. Somehow this job had gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

Okay then! Next chapter the other characters should start showin' up. See ya then. 


	3. Enter the Heroes

Well, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

Oh, and to Warior, yes, Danny and Hiei should be able to take them down easily, but as you remember even Sora had trouble at the very beginning.

And to Danny's double, I have already planned this story out and they will all be included.

Now, on with the story in which I own no-one but Dr. Smith.

* * *

At that moment, at Sam's house, Danny explained to Sam and Tucker everything that happened.

"Man, that's weird." Said Tucker, after hearing Danny's story.

"You have no idea." Danny replied. "Now I not only have to find out what files were stolen by who, and what for, and what those things are, but I've also got to deal with Hiei. And you guys know how hard it is to deal with him!"

"Don't worry Danny." Said Sam. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Maybe. But what about that vision I had?"

"Maybe you were just having a nightmare?" Tucker suggested.

"I was wide awake at the time Tuck. And why would I be dreaming about shadows and keys and stuff? And more importantly, why did it seem like someone was talking to me?"

Before either of his friends could answer, there was an explosion outside.

They ran out to see what had happened and saw the city under attack by several Heartless of all kinds. In the sky was a giant black hole which seemed to keep getting bigger and bigger.

"Whoa!" Said Tucker. "Are these the things you were talking about?"

"Some of them are. I'm not sure about all of them. But whatever they are, it's time for me to put a stop to their fun! I'm going ghost!"

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew off. He decided to go after the biggest ones first, when he was attacked by a giant dragon-like creature.

On the ground, a cameraman focused in on the battle, then turned to a short reporter.

"This is Chet Ubetcha, reporting live from Amity Park where a strange swarm of creatures has appeared out of nowhere and has started to create chaos! Even the hero, Invisi-Bill,-"

"**Not Invisi-Bill!"** Danny shouted angrily, as he defeated the dragon-like Heartless and moved on to one that looked like a monkey.

"As I was saying, even the hero who is not Invisi-Bill is having trouble defeating these monsters. This is Chet Ubetcha saying, **I wish I'd stayed in Dimmsdale!**"

It was true. Danny was having trouble. But then, something unexpected happened. Hiei came to help out!

Hiei jumped in front of the Heartless-monkey and sliced it in half. Then he and Danny continued to destroy the Heartless one after the other.

"Hey Hiei," Danny shouted over the noise. "I thought you didn't do teamwork."

"I don't." Hiei replied. "But I don't care to be destroyed either, and the only way I can stop these Heartless is by teaming up with you. Temporarily of course."

"Well, As long as I have help."

The two of them began fighting with all their might.

Meanwhile, in Beverly Hills at W.H.O.O.P. Headquarters, Jerry, Clover, Sam, and Alex watched the battle on the news.

"As you can see," Chet Ubetcha reported. "The ghost boy and some guy with a samurai sword who is almost as short as me have been fighting against the creatures we now know as Heartless, but to no avail. These creatures seem to be multiplying at an alarming rate and some are saying they intend to spread out across the globe. Everyone who can hear me, from New York to Orchid Bay, from Station Square to Beverly Hills, I have this important message. RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Jerry turned off the view screen and turned to the three spies. "Simply terrible." He said.

"You know," Said Clover. "Those guys fighting the Heartless are kinda cute." Sam and Alex just anime sweat-dropped.

"So, when do we leave Jerry?" Sam asked.

"You don't." Jerry replied. "I'm afraid this isn't in W.H.O.O.P.'s jurisdiction."

"But Jerry," Said Alex. "This is important! What if those things really are trying to take over the world?"

"If that is the case, W.H.O.O.P. will send out its elite agents. I'm afraid this isn't a job for you ladies."

"Now wait just a minute!" Clover shouted. "You mean out of all those stupid missions you've sent us on and we didn't want to go, this major crisis pops up involving kinda cute guys and you're not letting us go!"

"Sorry Clover, I'm afraid that's just how it is. 'cute boys' or not."

The spies walked out of Jerry's office, (probably the first time they weren't Whooped out) and walked down the hall together.

"I just can't believe that!" Clover shouted. "How could he do this!"

"You know Clover," Said Sam. "I would have thought you would be happy not to go on a mission."

"Not when the whole world is in danger! I mean, come on! We have to do something!"

"Um, Clover, the whole world is usually in danger and you still complain about missions." Alex commented. "Are you sure it isn't just cause you thought those guys were cute?"

"Wha- I- You- Oh forget it!" Clover stormed down the hall, leaving her friends behind.

She snuck into a room as soon as she knew no-one would see her, and she walked up to a wall of gadgets. She quickly wrote Sam and Alex a note, saying she'd be gone for awhile, and began packing some gadgets. She then walked into a hangar and found a jet. "I sure hope I know what I'm doing…" She said to herself.

Back in Amity Park, Danny and Hiei continued fighting, but the tide never seemed to turn. Then, the Heartless suddenly stopped fighting and disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Danny asked. Then he saw something in the air. It was a group of black and white robots, each with Danny's D symbol on their chests. "The Ghost-Hunters! Dad must have activated them to help!"

"Not likely." Said Hiei flatly.

"What?"

"Those robots were invented by the same person who is controlling the Heartless."

"That can't be. The guy who invented them is Dr. George Smith. He was my dad's friend in college… and so was Vlad Masters… Man, why couldn't dad choose his friends more wisely?"

"I could ask the same of myself and Vlad." Danny and Hiei heard Smith's voice and looked up to see him standing on a rooftop. "Making friends with a fool like Jack Fenton! How desperate was I for companionship!"

Danny growled. "So it _is_ you! How could you do this Smith?"

"Simple! Ever since I found the Heartless one year ago, I've been busy working my way up at Fenton Industries and developing the Ghost-Hunters! Or should I say, the Heartless-Droids?" The robots began to change color, turning from black and white to grey and purple. The D on their chests then transformed into strange heart shapes, each with an X in its center, the symbol of the heartless. "Behold my masterpiece! My own new species of Heartless! Part shadow, part machine. And they even come with ghost powers, courtesy of you and your bumbling father!"

"And what about those files you stole?" Hiei asked.

"I needed the activation codes to use the robots. That fool Jack actually had the nerve to lock _my_ creations up! And now my friends, I bid you farewell. For the last time!" Smith disappeared through a black hole that had appeared behind him and vanished after he left.

Hiei prepared to attack the Heartless-droids, but Danny stopped him.

"We can't fight these things here." He said.

"Why not?" Hiei snapped.

"If these things have ghost powers _and_ the Heartless' powers they're going to cause damage to people's homes. We need to lead them somewhere where there's more room for fighting."

Hiei hesitated, but finally put his sword away. "Very well. Let's go!"

Danny flew off to the outskirts of town, followed by Hiei, who was running at top speed.

The Heartless-droids flew after them.

After they had gone a few miles and Danny no longer saw any homes or people, he stopped and turned to the robots. "Alright you freaks," He said. "Now it's time for you to go back to the scrap-heap!"

Hiei also stopped and drew his sword.

Danny used his green lasers to shoot at the Heartless, but the shots passed right through them.

Hiei attacked a droid that landed on the ground but it managed to dodge his sword.

Danny started fist-fighting with a Heartless-droid, but it knocked him to the ground.

Hiei increased his speed and easily started to inflict serious damage to the robot's armor. But then it regenerated and grabbed Hiei by the neck. It then lifted him up off the ground and squeezed tighter on his neck. But just as Hiei was starting to black out, a giant fireball blasted the Heartless-droid into a million pieces.

Hiei was grabbed by the arms and gently carried to the ground. He looked up and saw he had been saved by a dragon!

The dragon put Hiei on the ground and turned to him. "You okay?" The dragon asked.

Hiei just looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked instead of answering.

"The name's Jake, I'm the American Dragon."

"Humph. Thank you for the assistance."

Without another word, Hiei attacked another Heartless-droid. As did Jake.

Danny regained consciousness and sat up suddenly. He then noticed three of the Heartless-droids standing over him pointing glowing green hands at him. "Oh great." He said, expecting the worst.

But before the robots could fire, a blue blur ran them over one-by-one. The blur then stopped and Danny could see that it was actually a giant blue hedgehog wearing sneakers. "Hey, need a hand?" The hedgehog asked, helping Danny to his feet.

"Thanks." Said Danny. "Um, who are you?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. I thought you'd need some help so I got over here as fast as I could."

"Wow, thanks."

Just then, one of the droids that Sonic had knocked down got back up and was about to fire at them when a girl with a red highlight in her hair kicked it, causing it to fall to the ground again.

"Looks like you missed one." She said, as Sonic and Danny stared at her. "Nice to meet you, I'm Juniper Lee, June for short." She held out her hand but they just kept staring.

They all whirled around when they heard 2 more Heartless-droids blow up.

Hiei walk up to where they stood and Jake landed next to June.

"Well," Said Hiei. "Looks like we've got some help, eh Danny?"

"Yeah." Danny replied. "Thanks you guys."

"Don't mention it." Said Sonic. "Especially since we're not done yet."

They all looked and saw they had surrounded by Heartless-droids. It didn't seem like there was any hope for escape, until a jet flew overhead and started dropping bombs on the robots. Almost all of them had been destroyed, when the last of them fired a green blast which shot through the jet.

Hiei sliced the robot in half and looked up in time to see a blond girl eject from the plane before it exploded. But she obviously wasn't wearing a parachute.

Hiei ran to get under her and caught her in his arms.

"Thanks." She said, as she looked up at him. When she saw his face she got hearts in her eyes. "Ooh, you're cuter in person!"

"Huh?" Hiei was genuinely confused now.

He placed her on the ground as the others came up to them.

"Wow." Said Sonic. "Looks like we got ourselves a party here."

Clover walked up to Danny and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Clover." She said. "And you must be Invisi-Bill."

Danny shook her hand. "No, my name is Danny Phantom."

"Oh. Okay." She turned to Hiei. "And what is your name?"

"We don't have time for introductions." Hiei said flatly. "You destroyed those Heartless-droids, but now that your jet crashed I'm afraid we'll have to find another way to defeat the Heartless."

"I think I know a way." Said Danny. "Hiei, you need to come with me." He turned to the others. "Could you guys take care of things in Amity Park till we get back?"

"What?" Jake asked. "You want us to fight these things again?"

"Look, I only need you to look out for the people here. If you work together, you can do it. We did it here didn't we?" The others agreed. "So, who's ready to save the world?"

He put his hand out, and Jake put his on top of it. He was followed by Sonic, then Clover, then June, and finally Hiei. "Alright then." Danny continued. "Hiei and I will be right back, hopefully with something that'll take care of the Heartless once and for all. Come on Hiei."

Danny flew off and Hiei followed.

"So," Said Hiei, as he ran along keeping up with Danny. "What is this thing that'll defeat the Heartless?"

"You'll see." Danny replied.

The two of them headed for a nearby military base, and Danny hoped he was right.


	4. Enter Sora the Keyblade Master

As Danny and Hiei made their way to the military base on the outskirts of Amity Park, Danny explained how he'd had a vision after their first battle with the Heartless, and that he'd had it again when he was knocked unconscious.

"So let me get this straight," Said Hiei. "You had the vision once, and you didn't understand it. Then, you had it again and now you do?"

"Sort of." Danny Replied. "I'm still not sure where it came from or what it was about, but I do know that there's something at this base that'll help us beat the Heartless."

"Well, I hope for all our sakes you're right."

They finally arrived at the base.

They snuck past the guards and Danny phased them through the walls, until they came to a room with a large container in the center.

Hiei walked over to this container and read something written on the side. "A cryogenic stasis pod…"

"Yeah," Said Danny, also walking up to the pod. "Someone came to this world about 6 months ago, but the soldiers thought he was a threat for some reason. He's been here ever since." Danny began to deactivate the pod to release the person inside, but Hiei stopped him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "We may just release someone as dangerous as the Heartless."

"I'm sure Hiei."

Hiei nodded and stepped back. He decided to trust Danny on this, but still stood ready to draw his sword.

As soon as the pod was deactivated the door opened to reveal a young man about Danny's age. He wore black clothes and a necklace with a crown on it, and had brown hair.

His blue eyes slowly opened, and he looked at Danny.

"Where… where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Amity Park." Danny replied. "Do you remember how you got here?"

"All I remember is traveling in the Gummy ship with Goofy and Donald, trying to find out where the Heartless went. Then when we tried to land in this world I felt a jump and was suddenly separated from the others." He looked at Hiei and Danny. "Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Phantom. And this is Hiei. We're here because we need help against the Heartless."

"The Heartless? They're here?"

"Yes." Hiei replied. "Although, I still don't see how Danny knew you were here, or how you could help."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "I was lead here by visions. As if someone told me I'd find you here."

The stranger thought for a moment and suddenly realized. "The Keyblade must have lead you here!"

"Keyblade?" Hiei asked.

"The Keyblade is what I use to fight the Heartless." A large key-like weapon appeared in Sora's hand. "I'm not sure, but maybe it gave you those visions."

"Could I see that?" Danny asked. Sora handed the Keyblade to him and he studied it. "It looks like a key, but you hold it like a sword. Weird."

Hiei snatched the weapon out of Danny's hand and looked at it himself. "Hmm, this is an interesting weapon. It seems powerful, but could it really stop the Heartless?"

"It has before." Was Sora's simple answer.

Hiei tossed the Keyblade back to Sora. "Very well. You'll do."

"Huh?"

"What he means is you are the just who we need to defeat the Heartless." Said Danny. "But we have some friends who need our help, so we'd better hurry."

"Wait!" The stranger called before Hiei and Danny could move an inch. "My friends, Goofy and Donald… I have to find them."

Danny gave him a sad look. "Look… I don't know if they're even in this world or not…"

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Hiei answered coldly. "You were suspended for half a year. Either your friends aren't here or they simply abandoned you."

Danny gave Hiei a scornful look and turned to the stranger. "Look, I'm sure they're okay, and I'm sure they didn't abandon you. I promise to help you find them, but first we have to help my friends… will you help us?"

A moment passed. Finally, Danny got his answer. "Count me in!"

"Great!" Said Danny. "Then let's go!" He turned to leave but stopped. "By the way, what's your name?"

"The name is Sora, the Keyblade master."

Danny got Hiei and Sora out of the building safely, only to find several soldiers surrounding them.

"Halt!" One of the soldiers called. "That kid from another world is supposed to stay in suspended animation! You are all under arrest!"

"You don't understand!" Danny yelled back. "Sora is Earth's only hope against the Heartless!"

"That's exactly why…" The soldier said, as he and the other soldiers began to change. "…He must not leave here alive."

The soldiers' bodies twisted and turned until they had turned into larger, stronger looking versions of the Heartless Danny and Hiei had first fought.

Hiei drew his sword, Sora grasped the Keyblade, and Danny went into a battle stance. They braced themselves for battle as the Heartless struck!

* * *

Hey, sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter. I had a lot of trouble with writer's block. Anyway, there's more to come soon, and in the next chapter I may include a link to a Hero League picture I'm going to draw. See ya then! 


	5. Enter the Darkness

Hey! Another update! Woohoo!

Um, I know I said there'd be a link to a Hero League pic, but I haven't gotten it done yet. Sorry.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

(I own nothing in this but Dr. Smith.)

* * *

The Heartless went after Sora first, but Danny blasted them with an ectoplasmic blast.

Hiei then jumped on a nearby Heartless and sliced it in half.

Sora finally got his chance and struck a Heartless with the Keyblade. After delivering a string of blows the creature it disappeared.

Danny saw five charging towards him and hit them with a ghostly wail.

Sora and Hiei found themselves back-to-back, fighting off Heartless.

"You're a pretty good fighter." Hiei admitted.

"Thanks." Sora replied.

Danny was about to be clawed by a Heartless, but its claws passed right through him. Danny punched the Heartless and it fell.

"Man," Said Danny. "There's no end to these things! I hope the others are doing okay."

Meanwhile, back in Amity Park, Jake had his claws full keeping the citizens safe.

As he flew through the sky he noticed a Heartless that looked like a mummy attacking two people.

He swooped down and incinerated the Heartless just in the nick of time.

"One less Heartless to bother you!" Said Jake proudly.

The two people he saved were Sam and Tucker, and they could hardly believe their eyes when they saw a dragon.

"You're not a ghost dragon, are you?" Tucker asked.

"No," Jake replied. "I'm the American Dragon!"

"Thanks for saving us," Said Sam. "But what happened to Danny Phantom?"

"He and Hiei are off looking for something. But don't worry; the Am-Drag is here to protect you till he comes back."

While Jake was bragging he didn't notice the Heartless sneaking up on him.

"Look out!" Tucker shouted.

But before Jake could do anything, June ran up and gave the Heartless a round-house kick, sending it flying into the wall.

"Maybe the 'Am-Drag' can stop bragging and keep an eye out so I don't have to save his tail so much!" June shouted.

"Oh, it's you." Said Jake. "June, right?"

"Right. And we need to find a way to keep these people safe!"

Just then, Clover walked up. "Guys, Sonic is rounding everyone up, but we don't know where to take them."

"The Fenton Industries building!" Sam chimed in. "They have several different kinds of safety shields, and there's plenty of room."

"Good idea!" Said Jake. "Let's get those people to the Fenton building!"

Back at the military base, Danny, Hiei and Sora had finally beaten all but one Heartless.

Sora leaped into the air and brought the Keyblade down onto the Heartless. Before it disappeared, something fell off of it.

Hiei bent down and picked up the small device. "Property of Fenton Industries." Hiei read on the side.

"A holographic projector." Said Danny, after looking at the object for himself. "That must be how the Heartless disguised themselves."

"Apparently, Smith stole more than just codes for the Ghost-Hunters."

"Let's hope he didn't steal too much more."

"What do we do now?" Sora asked, turning to his new friends.

"We head back to Amity Park and meet up with the others." Danny replied. "We'll make a plan then." Danny turned to Hiei and gave him a grin. "Ya know Hiei, for someone who doesn't do teamwork, you've sure become a part of a big one."

"Humph!" Hiei replied simply. "Let's just get going!"

Back in Amity Park, the others had finally managed to get all the citizens to the Fenton building.

Having settled everything down, Jake and the others (including Sam and Tucker, who had explained they were Danny's friends) gathered on the roof to wait for Danny and Hiei.

June sat and watched for Danny, until she saw Jake turn back into a human.

_Wow… _She thought, blushing. _He's… kinda cute._

Jake saw June looking at him and decided to have a seat next to her.

"How's it going?" He asked casually.

June snapped out of her trance and snapped back, "The world is in danger of coming to an end. How do you think its going?"

Jake was a little taken aback, but continued the conversation. "You're the Te-Xuan-Ze, aren't you?"

June seemed to become a little less uptight and smiled slightly. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"The magic creatures back home talk about you all the time. In fact, some even say you're tougher than me."

June chuckled. "Yeah, it's the same with the magic creatures in Orchid Bay."

"Is it true that there's a magical veil in Orchid bay so normal people can't see the magic creatures?"

"Yep. I always wondered how it wasn't the same for you in New York."

"My Gramps says the veil can only cover a portion of the Earth."

"Your Gramps? You mean your Grandpa teaches you?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. My Grandmother teaches me."

"Really? I don't suppose you have an annoying little sister?"

"Actually, an annoying little brother."

"You're kidding!"

"No. Oh, then there's Munroe. He's a talking dog."

"No way! I know a talking dog too!"

"No way!"

As June and Jake continued talking, Clover tapped Sonic on the shoulder.

"Hey," She said. "I'm gonna bring up some food."

"Okay. I'll help the love-birds over there keep an eye out. Oh, bring back some chilly-dogs if you can find them."

"Um… okay…"

Clover walked to the stairs, while Sonic turned to Sam. "So, how do you know the ghostly guardian?"

"Let's just say we're old friends." Sam replied.

"Are you some kind of mutant hedgehog?" Tucker blurted out, after he had been staring at Sonic.

"No, of course not!" Sonic replied, amused rather than offended. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…" Said Sam. "We're not really used to giant blue Hedgehogs."

"Well, you've obviously never been to Station Square." Just then, he noticed something. "Here they come!" He shouted excitedly.

Everyone stood up as they saw Danny, Hiei, and someone new approaching.

Sam went to a nearby switch entitled "SHIELD: ON/OFF" (Jack obviously had a hand in that) and turned the shield off just long enough for the three newcomers to enter.

Danny flew Hiei and Sora up onto the roof where everyone was.

"Hey, welcome back!" Said Sonic. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Yeah." Danny replied. "This is Sora."

"Now that we're here," Hiei interrupted. "Let's make a plan."

"We're not all here." Said June. "Clover went to get food."

"Clover?" Hiei asked, with a strange hint of excitement even he didn't understand.

Just then, Clover returned carrying some food from the cafeteria.

"Oh, you're back." She said. "Good. Now we can finally finish our introduction." She walked up to Hiei and held out her free hand. "I'm Clover. And you are…?"

Hiei suddenly found himself unable to speak. Why? What was it about her!

He looked at her, wearing her red outfit. It was almost crimson. Crimson and Clover. Hiei vaguely remembered a human song with that title.

_WHAT AM I DOING?_ He shouted in his mind. Hiei finally managed to mentally punch himself and say something. "I am Hiei." And without shaking Clover's hand or even looking at her he went and sat on another part of the roof.

Dr. Smith watched a monitor in his lab and cursed under his breath. "Those fools! They are becoming a real problem!"

"You will over-power them soon." Said a deep, mysterious voice. "But you will not do it as you are."

Smith turned to see a dark, cloaked figure. "You again." He said. What do you want?"

"I gave you power to control the Heartless… but you are no match for the Key."

"If not, how am I supposed to find the key-hole?"

"Fear not. The darkness holds great power. But you must embrace the darkness-- become darkness… can you do it?"

"…I… I can. I will embrace the darkness!"

"Good…"

Meanwhile, back with Danny and the others, Sora told everyone the story of how he, along with the help of Donald, Goofy, and others, he fought the Heartless and their masters from world to world.

He also explained that the Heartless were most likely after this world's key-hole.

"I think I've heard of the key-holes." Said Jake.

"Me too." Said June. "Isn't it the gateway to the heart of our world?"

"Yes." Hiei replied. "And if the Heartless find it they can steal the heart of the world. When that happens, our reality and everything in it will vanish. I must admit, I've looked for it myself." Everyone anime sweat-dropped. "Not to destroy the world! Just out of curiosity."

"The Heartless are swarming in Amity Park more than anywhere else," Sonic pointed out. "So that must mean it's here."

"Makes sense." Said June. "Dr. Smith must have been looking for it ever since he found the Heartless."

"But where would it be?"

"In my experience," Said Sora. "The key-hole has always been in the most important spot in the world."

"So that would mean," Hiei commented. "That the key-hole must be…"

"**At the ghost portal!**" Danny, Sam, and Tucker shouted.

"Of course!" Sam continued. "The Ghost portal is a pathway to the Ghost Zone, Spirit World, Demon World, and who knows where else?"

"A portal that powerful," Danny added. "Has to hold the gateway to the heart of the world too!"

"Where is this ghost portal?" Sora asked.

"At my house- er, um, the Fenton's house." Danny replied.

"Then let's go!" Said Hiei.

Everyone agreed and they all prepared to leave.

Sam stopped Danny by grabbing his hand. "Danny, I'm coming with you." She said.

"No Sam, it's too dangerous." Danny replied. "You stay here with Tucker and my parents and keep everyone calm."

"But Danny… this is the worst thing you've ever had to face… what if…"

"Don't worry. With the others' help we can beat Smith and the Heartless."

"Just… be careful, okay?"

"Aren't I always?"

Sam chuckled as she let go of Danny's hand, but as he left with the others she couldn't help but cry a tear of fear.

Danny and Jake could have flown, and Hiei and Sonic could have made it to their destination in the blink of an eye, but they all walked so that Sora, Clover, and June could keep up.

They had barely gotten halfway when suddenly they were attacked by a giant Heartless with tusks and walked on all fours.

"A Behemoth!" Sora shouted.

"How do we beat that?" Clover asked worriedly.

"Leave it to me!" Sora jumped onto the Behemoth's back and started hitting the horn on its forehead. This would have been the effective way of attacking the Heartless, but an unexpected bolt of energy came out of the horn and blasted Sora back to the ground.

Jake and Sonic helped Sora up just before they saw the Behemoth mutate. Its tusks grew longer and it grew several more horns. It grew huge wings and snake-like heads sprouted from its shoulders. Finally, it turned a ghostly shade of green.

"This…" Said Sora. "…Is not good."


	6. Enter the Dark Fortress

Okay! Here goes the next chappy!

(Yes! I own all of this wondeful stuff! So next time any of you write fanfics about these characters I'm gonna sue you! ... And that dear readers is called sarcasm. Enjoy the fic that I don't own anything of.)

* * *

The ghostly behemoth gave a terrible roar, which almost knocked Danny and the others off their feet. 

"How do we fight that?" Sonic asked.

"It's horn." Sora replied. "If I can hit its horn enough, it'll be destroyed. But with those ghost powers I can't get at it long enough."

"Then we'll give you some more time." Said Danny. "Sonic, Hiei, Run around it as fast as you can and get it dizzy. June, Clover, you attack from behind whenever you can. Jake and I will blast it with everything we've got. Sora, once it's distracted you hop up and get its horn."

"**Right.**" Came the unified response.

Sonic and Hiei began running at top speed around the Heartless. It tried to keep its eyes on them, but was already feeling dizzy.

Next, June and Clover began attacking its rear legs.

The behemoth would have attacked them but came under a barrage of ghost rays and dragon flames from the front.

The ghost-Heartless didn't know what to do or who to attack. In the confusion, Sora jumped onto its back, sliced off the snake heads, and attacked the horn.

The ghost powers may have made the Heartless stronger, but its horn was weaker. Sora gave a final blow and a bright light came out of it. Time seemed to slow momentarily.

Sora jumped back down just as the Behemoth disappeared.

"Yeah!" Sonic cheered. "We rock!"

"You said it!" Said Jake, after turning back into a human.

"I have to admit," Said Hiei. "We make a fairly efficient team.

Clover suddenly hugged him from behind. "I can't believe we won!"

"Um… you're hugging me…"

Danny ignored Hiei and Clover and looked towards his house. "Let's get to that key-hole." He said.

But suddenly, a huge dark fortress sprung out of the ground where Danny's house should have been.

"What's that?" June asked.

"Oh no." Said Sora. "Smith must have found the key-hole!"

"But how?" Clover asked.

"He must have been watching us." Hiei replied. "And when we found out where the key-hole was, so did he."

"Of course!" Said Danny. "So he must have sent that Heartless ghost to distract us!"

"But," Said Sonic. "If he found the key-hole, does that mean we lost?"

"No." Sora replied. "If he had gotten to the key-hole the whole world would be gone. But he's set up a dark fortress, which means he's still afraid of us getting to it."

"But, what's stopping him from accessing the key-hole?" June asked.

"He must not be able to get to it for some reason. We have to get there and seal it before he figures it out!"

"Right." Said Danny. "Let's go!"

They made their way to the fortress in no time, but found there was no visible entrance.

"No problem." Said Jake. "I'll make an entrance. Dragon up!" Jake transformed back into a dragon and blasted the wall. But no matter how hard he tried, the wall stayed just as solid. "Uh… maybe this is gonna be harder than I thought…"

"Never mind," Said Danny. "I can get us in. Everybody hold onto me." The group did as they were told and Danny used his ghost powers to make them all see-through. The group floated thru the wall and into the dark fortress.

"That…" Sonic said, as he and the others returned to normal. "…Was weird."

"Look." Said Clover, who was pointing towards the entrances to three different corridors leading through the fortress. "Which way do we go?"

"We'll have to split up." Danny replied. "Sonic and I will take the middle, Jake and June will take the left, and Hiei, Clover, and Sora will go right."

"How will we contact each-other if we find something?" Hiei asked.

"Here, I brought these for just this kind of circumstance." Danny handed everyone a pair of what looked like techno-goth earrings. "These will work as communicators. If anyone finds anything, give the others a call and we'll all meet up." The group all put the devices in their ears. "Okay, let's get going. Be careful everyone."

Danny and Sonic headed down the center corridor, then Jake and June went down the left, and Hiei, Clover, and Sora went left, as planned.

Danny and Sonic were about halfway through the hallway which was dimly lit by green torches, when Sonic finally broke the silence.

"It's quiet… too quiet."

"This isn't the time for jokes." Said Danny.

"No, seriously. It's too quiet. I mean, shouldn't this place be guarded or something?"

"Yeah… you're right. Something is up." Danny and Sonic were on guard now. But there didn't seem to be any life in this fortress. "Man, I wish there were ghosts here."

"That's kinda the opposite of what people say in spooky castle-things."

"No, I mean instead of the Heartless. I can detect ghosts, and I'm used to fighting them. But these Heartless are completely new."

"Tell me about it. I'm used to bashing robots. But ever since Eggman got thrown in jail I haven't had much to do back in Station Square."

"Eggman? That was your arch-enemy? What, was he half egg or something?"

"Nah, just fat I gave him that nick-name years ago and it kinda stuck."

Danny chuckled. But suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"There's something here."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I just saw something out of the corner of my eye."

The two remained as still as statues, trying to hear, or see, or even sense whatever it was that was stalking them.

Suddenly, a large dark shadow fell over them.

Danny let out a call for help, but soon disappeared with the shadow. All that was left in the corridor were Sonic and Danny's communicators.

Meanwhile, Jake and June were talking again about their similar lives.

"Okay," Said Jake. "Who's the dumbest magical villain you've ever faced?"

"Hmm…" June thought for a moment. "Probably the Sandman."

"No way. You fought the Sandman? I thought he had the power to throw you into your worst nightmare."

"Yeah… don't believe everything you hear."

"Yeah…" Jake laughed, but looked nervous suddenly. "So, uh… you have a boyfriend or something?"

Jake mentally kicked himself for asking but June just smiled. "No, I haven't had much time for dating in the past few years. Though the magic community in Orchid Bay has calmed down in the last few months."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Yep… Um, how about you?"

"Me? Well… I almost did once…" Jake lowered his eyes and looked sad. "It was years ago… when I was 14. Her name was Rose, and she was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. She was smart, and funny, and she seemed so nice."

"So… what happened?"

"I found out she was actually a dragon hunter. And not just any hunter, but the same one who wanted to kill me and decorate her living room with my skin."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I never talked about it before now… but I never got over it."

"I'm so sorry Jake." June stopped to look at him.

"It's okay." Jake replied, also stopping. "I think talking about it helped. Thanks for listening."

"No problem."

It was then that the two realized they were holding hands.

They let go and continued on their way, blushing all the while.

But suddenly, a shadow swooped down out of nowhere.

Jake pushed June out of the way just before the shadow swallowed him up.

June got up and turned to the shadow. "Spit him out now!" She shouted.

The shadow just glared with it's yellow eyes.

"Okay, you asked for it!" June charged the shadow and was about to kick it, when it suddenly swallowed her up to, then disappeared.

As before, the communicators were left on the floor.

In the right corridor Hiei paused and looked behind him.

"Hiei?" Clover asked, looking behind her. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine." Hiei replied, catching up again. "I just thought I heard something. Sora, can't your Keyblade detect the keyhole?"

"No." Sora replied. "It's always been up to me to find it. The Keyblade can open locks, fight Heartless, and seal the Keyhole, but I still have to get it there."

"That kinda stinks." Said Clover.

Sora just shrugged. "Yeah, but I don't really mind anymore. Except I used to have a lot of help from Donald and Goofy."

"What were they like?"

"Well… Donald is a duck, and Goofy… wait. Is Goofy a dog? Hmm…"

Sora walked up ahead, leaving Clover next to Hiei.

"So…" She said. "Do you have any friends Hiei?"

"Humph. I'm not sure I'd call them friends."

"Oh… any family?"

"A sister, Yukina."

"Oh, that's nice. How about your parents?"

Hiei suddenly looked at Clover. "Why ask all these questions?"

"Well, I wanna get to know you better."

"Fine. I'll tell you all you need to know about me. I'm a three-eyed demon, who hates humans. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for the fact that I want to have my record wiped clean so I can go away and never have to bother with saving the world again."

Clover was shocked, and also a little hurt. "Well fine. If that's all you want I'll stay out of your way!"

She stormed ahead and walked next to Sora.

They hadn't walked far when they came to a door on the left side of the hall.

"Does this qualify as 'something?'?" Clover asked.

"Maybe." Sora replied. "Let's open it and see."

Sora opened the door, only to see a swarm of Heartless on the other side. He slammed the door shut and shouted "Run!"

The three of them ran, but the Heartless broke through the door and followed.

Hiei noticed a door up ahead which looked strong enough to hold back the Heartless, but they would never outrun the shadowy beasts long enough to reach it.

Hiei drew his sword and turned to the Heartless.

"What are you doing?" Sora shouted back, as he and Clover turned to face him.

"I'll hold them off!" Hiei replied, keeping the Heartless at bay. "Get through that door and lock it!"

"But Hiei!" Clover called out.

"Just go!"

"Hiei we can't leave you!" Said Sora.

"You need to get the Keyblade to the keyhole! Get going!"

"But…"

"**Now!" **

Sora knew Hiei didn't stand a chance alone, but a sudden calm came over him and he nodded.

He grabbed Clover by the hand and pulled her to the door. Once they were beyond it, Sora began to push it shut.

Clover watched as Hiei fought desperately against the creatures, until the door was shut all the way.

Sora bolted the door and tried to pull Clover down the rest of the corridor.

But Clover wouldn't budge. "Sora! We can't leave him!" She cried.

"I don't want to either Clover." Said Sora. "But if he hadn't held them back the Heartless would have caught up with us. There was no way we'd survive."

"But… what about Hiei?"

"It's too late Clover. Even _he_ couldn't fight all those Heartless… he's… gone."

Clover couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Sora let her cry for a moment before gently telling her they had to keep going.

As they made their way, Clover tried to contact the others, but no one answered.

"This isn't good." She said, after failing to contact Jake and June. "What if something happened?"

"We'll find out soon. We just have to keep going."

"Sora, how can you be so calm about this?" The others may be in trouble, and Hiei died to protect us! How can you be so cold?"

"Clover, believe me, I'm just as worried about the others as you, and I feel terrible about Hiei… but if we don't get to the keyhole it will all have been for nothing. As long as we have the Keyblade there's a chance we can win. So we have to keep going for the others. Okay?" There was no answer. "Clover?" Sora turned around, but Clover was no-where in sight. "Clover? Where are you?"

"Foolish boy…" A chilling voice echoed from the shadows. "All these years and still you understand nothing."

"What?" Sora's face turned white.

"A shame you couldn't save your demon friend from the Heartless… but then you always seem to lose friends, don't you?"

"It can't be… you're dead…"

"Perhaps I am… perhaps I'm… a ghost."

Sora heard a sound behind him and turned just in time to see a large familiar Heartless charging at him. Then, everything went blank.

Sora soon woke up again, and found himself trapped in a web of dark energy. He looked around and saw the others still unconscious on the web with him.

"Guys!" He called. "Wake up!"

The others obviously heard Sora, because they began to stir and open their eyes.

Danny was the first to wake up, and being the leader, called out to the others. "Is everyone okay?" They all replied that they were. "Good. Where are we?"

"I don't know." Jake replied. "All I remember is some kind of… shadow.

"Yeah." Said Sonic. "It was like a big Heartless."

"Yes…" Said a strange voice. "I sent it to bring you all here." Danny and the others turned to see Dr. Smith standing nearby. "Glad to see you're awake." He said, but the voice was not his own. It was more like someone else's voice was speaking at the same time as his.

"Smith!" Danny shouted.

"No." Said Sora. "That's not Smith… not anymore."

"Very true." Said the voice, now the only one coming out of Smith's mouth. "Smith was kind enough to give me his body. Allow me to show you my true form." Smith's body seemed to fade away, leaving another form in its place.

Danny and the others now looked at another man, with whit hair and a Heartless symbol on his chest.

Sora knew who it was right away.

This was the seeker of darkness… Ansem.

* * *

Ooooh, a cliffhanger! Be sure to tune in next time my friends to see the exciting climactic battle! 

p.s. I finally have that pic done! So if you want to see my dumb little work of art go here: http / www . deviantart . com / view / 27875894 / and remember the : and two /'s after http and don't use spaces.

(Sigh) Why can't I just put the whole link in there? Oh well.


	7. Enter Ansem

Well, the climactic battle is here!

Altho I think I kinda rushed it... sorry.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this, cause it was a lot of fun to write, and I've been looking forward to this chapter a long time.

Plus, there's a very specialreference to Kingdom Hearts 2 for all my fellow KH fans, tho it's not out yet, so I'm not too sure if it's accurate, but anyhow.

So, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of Hero League!

(Plays tape recorder that says "I don't own any of these characters.")

* * *

Ansem sneered at his captives. "Why look so surprised Sora?" He asked. "Did you really think a weak fool like Smith was able to control the darkness? No, he was just a tool I used to gain a new body and find the key-hole."

"Who is this guy?" Danny asked Sora.

"That's Ansem. He was the one who created the Heartless and tried to take over all the worlds in the first place. But I thought he was…"

"Dead?" Ansem finished. "In a way, I was. But I managed to return. Just as I always have… and always will." The wall behind him shifted and revealed the Ghost Portal. "As for this world however, it is to be plunged into darkness… never to return. For once I discover how to reveal the key-hole hidden in this portal, the Heartless shall consume this world and return it to the darkness from which it came!"

_Wait… _Danny thought. _He doesn't know how to get to the key-hole? Maybe we still have a chance!_

"I can sense your hope ghost-boy." Ansem said, looking towards Danny. "And I'm afraid you'll be disappointed. I _will _find the key-hole. And you, my friends, will reveal it to me!"

"Fat chance!" Sonic called. "Even if we did know, we'd never tell you!"

"I don't expect you to tell me. I expect Sora's heart to tell me." Shadowy arms came out of the ceiling and plucked Sora off the web. It then pulled him close to Ansem. "And now, to see what secrets your heart holds…"

Ansem raised his hand and plunged it into Sora's chest the same way Danny would ghost through a wall.

"**Sora!**" Danny and the others shouted, as Sora yelled in pain.

"What's this?" Ansem asked. "It seems the secret is well hidden. Perhaps if you knew how much pain the people of Amity Park are in right now because of your lack of cooperation you wouldn't be so quick to resist me."

The wall changed again into some kind of screen where Sora and the others saw the Fenton building under attack.

In the Fenton building, people were forced to run for their lives.

"War of The Worlds!" Lancer shouted as he ran from a mummy-like Heartless. "We're under attack!"

"Where are you Inviso-Bill?" Paulina cried.

Jack and Mattie tried to fight off the Heartless, but their ghost fighting equipment was no use.

As for Chet Ubetcha, he was being carried off by a dragon Heartless.

"It's total chaos here at the Fenton Building, as a swarm of Heartless has broken through the shields and has begun to attack the people inside." He reported, despite his current position. "I'm Chet Ubetcha saying, HELP!"

The last thing Danny and the others saw before the screen changed back into a wall was Sam and Tucker, trying to fight off several Heartless.

"You can end all of this." Ansem said coldly to Sora. "Tell me how to get to the key-hole, and their suffering- along with yours –will end." Sora continued to resist. "You still won't tell me? Fine. I'll just dig deeper." Ansem continued to search thru Sora's heart for the secret, but found something else. "What's this? There's something here… what are you hiding Sora?"

Sora gave Ansem a grin and shouted, "Now Hiei!"

Suddenly, Hiei dropped down, seemingly out of nowhere, and kicked Ansem away from Sora.

Then, Hiei and Sora ran to the others and cut them free of the web.

"Hiei!" Clover shouted happily. "I thought you were dead!"

Hiei actually smiled. "Yes, thanks to Sora."

"You see," Sora explained. "Hiei knew something was wrong, so he telepathically contacted me and told me about his plan."

"Rather than getting captured like the others," Hiei continued. "I had Sora purposely lead us to a large group of Heartless. I faked my death so that I could get the drop on our enemy."

"Very clever Hiei." Said Ansem, getting back up. "But you're too late. Nothing can stop me now!"

"You wanna bet?" Said Danny. "Face it Ansem, it's over!"

"Oh, yes it is indeed over… for you!"

Suddenly, several Heartless of all kinds appeared and began to merge with Ansem.

The next thing they knew, Danny and the others were standing in front of a giant Ansem with shadowy skin and hair and glowing yellow eyes.

"I know I've asked this before…" Said Sonic. "But… How do we fight _that_!"

"There's only one way…" Said Sora. "The Drive Form."

"The what?" June asked.

"The Drive Form. I used to be able to combine with Goofy and Donald to become more powerful. Maybe I can do it now."

"But your friends aren't here now." Jake reminded Sora.

"I can do it with other people too. And besides…" Sora turned to the others and smiled. "Who says you guys aren't my friends?"

The others smiled back… even Hiei!

"Okay Sora," Said Danny. "Let's do it!"

"Okay everyone," Sora called out. "We have to concentrate. Concentrate on our hearts and strength combining to save the world. I know that sounds corny, but go with me on this."

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

Sora raised up the Keyblade, which began to shine brightly.

Sora and the others began to glow so much that Dark Ansem was temporarily blinded.

When the light finally dimmed Sora was the only one still standing there. Only now, his clothes were pure white. In one hand he held the original Keyblade, and in the other was a Keyblade shaped to look like a katana. The handle was blue, and the side was shaped like hedgehog quills. The blade was green, and at the end, the Danny Phantom "D" completed the key shape. On the blade was a picture of a red dragon and a purple dragonfly.

On the end of the chain on the handle was a red flower. The flower undoubtedly came from Clover.

This was no longer Sora. Now it was… Omni-Sora! (AN: Yeah, I know, corny. Just keep reading.)

Dark Ansem looked down at Omni-Sora and laughed. "You still don't have the power to destroy me!"

"Don't bet on it!" Omni-Sora shouted back, in the voices of all seven heroes.

Omni-Sora jumped up and kicked Dark Ansem right in the chin. He then used both Keyblades to slice at Dark Ansem with exact precision and unbelievable speed. Then, to finish him off, Omni Sora flew up to eye level with Dark Ansem and pointed both Keyblades at him.

"This time…" Omni-Sora shouted as the Keyblades began to glow. "Don't come back!"

Out of the Keyblades shot green ghost energy, dragon flames, and the dragon of the darkness flames.

The combined energies hit Dark Ansem head-on, and the giant monster disappeared.

Omni-Sora floated back to the ground and sank to his knees from exhaustion.

"I… will… return…" Ansem's voice whispered weakly, before fading completely.

Omni-Sora began to glow again, until Danny and the others separated from Sora again.

"Whoa…" Said Sonic. "What a rush!"

"I can't believe we did it!" Said June.

"But if Ansem's gone," Clover pointed out. "Why is this dark fortress still here?"

Sora stood up and looked at the Ghost Portal, then at Danny. "We have to go Danny." He said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"The key-hole is in the Ghost Zone. You and I have to go seal it."

"Right. Stay here everyone, we'll be right back."

Danny lifted Sora up by his arms and the two of them entered the Ghost Zone.

"That way." Sora pointed out, and Danny flew in the direction he was told to go.

The came to one of the many doors in the Ghost Zone, which brought back a flood of unpleasant memories to Sora. He brushed them aside and pointed to the door with no knob and a ghostly heart on it. "Behind that door. You'll have to ghost us through."

"Alright." Danny and Sora became see-through and passed through the door into a small, empty room.

On the wall opposite the door was a small hole. So small that Danny almost didn't see it.

It was the key-hole.

"This is what all this trouble was about?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

Sora pointed the Keyblade at it and the tip began to glow.

A shimmering ray of light shot from the Keyblade into the key-hole, which glowed for a moment before Danny heard a clicking sound.

Sora lowered the Keyblade and turned to Danny. "Let's head back."

Meanwhile, back at the Fenton Building.

"Get back!" Jack shouted at a Heartless. "I've got office supplies and I'm not afraid to use 'em!" He raised a stapler, because he was out of weapons. He threw it at the Heartless, but with no effect. But then the Heartless suddenly disappeared. "Hey, whaddya know! It worked!"

As for Sam and Tucker, they had been trapped in a corner by the Heartless. Tucker closed his eyes and covered his head, but then those Heartless disappeared as well.

"They did it!" Said Sam. She turned to Tucker, still cowering next to her. "Uh, you can open your eyes now."

Chet Ubetcha was still being carried away by the dragon Heartless when he saw what was happening. "Amazing! It appears that the Heartless are disappearing all over Amity Park! This is Chet Ubetcha saying…" Suddenly, the dragon Heartless disappeared as well and Chet fell to the ground. "AAAAH!"

Back with the others, the dark fortress began to disappear, and Danny's house returned to normal.

Hiei watched the portal with the others, waiting for any sign of their friends.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when Danny and Sora stepped through the portal and into the now restored lab.

"Did you do it?" Clover asked.

"Yep." Danny replied with a smile. "It's all over."

* * *

Ah, that's what _he_ thinks! Tune in next time to see the exciting conclusion to Hero League! ...Okay, maybe not that exciting, but it's fun anyway.

Oh yeah, and I hope you all like my picture. Nobody said the link didn't work, so I'm guessing it did.

Anyway, review and tell me what you like most about this fic. Unless you don't like it at all, in which case, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?

Bye.


	8. Enter the League

Well, the final chapter is here!

It seems like only yesterday This story was just a funny little idea born out of insomnia... they grow up so fast!

Um, uh... yeah, anyway, hope you enjoy the final chapter of Hero League! If you need me, I'll be over there crying my eyes out.

(If you think I own any of this, you're even crazier than I am.)

* * *

Danny and the others walked out of the newly restored Fenton house, relieved to finally be done with Ansem and the Heartless.

"It's good to see the Heartless gone at last." Said Danny. "I was starting to think we'd never get rid of them!"

"Ah, this was nothing!" Said Sonic. "Compared to some other world threatening dangers, this was a piece of cake!"

"Speak for yourself." June grumbled.

"Well, it's all over now." Said Danny. "We can breathe in peace."

But suddenly, hundreds of people swarmed around them, cheering and applauding.

Chet Ubetcha ran up to Danny, followed by the cameraman. "Inviso-Bill!" He said. "How were you able to stop the Heartless hordes and save the world yet again?"

"First of all," Danny replied. "It's **_Danny Phantom! _**And second, I wasn't alone. It was a team effort." Danny gave a smile to the others. "We all worked together and stopped the Heartless."

"Yeah!" Sonic interrupted. "Ya see, it was like this: I Was at my buddy Tails' house watching TV, when I saw on the news that there was some trouble here in Amity Park, So I jetted over here at top speed, and when I got here…"

While Sonic continued telling the story to Chet, Hiei decided now was a good time to slip away.

Clover saw him leaving and followed.

"Hiei?" She asked after they were some distance away from the crowd. "Are you leaving?"

Hiei stopped and turned to face her. "I have to. I have to see someone about wiping my record clean."

"Oh… then you meant what you said."

Hiei paused for a moment, then smiled. (He does that a lot anymore.) "There was a time in my life when I would have meant it… but people change." Clover smiled back. "Don't get me wrong, I still think humans are foolish creatures, and I still don't like playing the hero the way the rest of you do. But… there are exceptions to every rule I suppose."

Without another word, Hiei vanished.

Clover smiled to herself and walked back to the others.

After that, things returned to normal. Well, sort of normal anyway.

Jake was given the lecture of his life from Grandpa and Fu, who were severely ticked off that he had drawn so much attention to himself.

June got the same from her grandma and Monroe.

But despite all that, Jake and June started calling each-other, and started to become great friends… or maybe more?

Sonic went back to Station Square, where Tails gladly greeted his friend and treated him to a big Chili-dog lunch.

Clover, after going against orders and steeling W.O.O.H.P. technology, didn't return to Beverly Hills. She doubted that Jerry was the type to have rogue agents blown up or something, but she didn't want to take the chance.

Instead, she bought an apartment in Amity Park and got a job at the mall. Not much, but it was a start.

She sent a letter to Sam and Alex, and got one back saying how mad they were that she left, but that they were also proud of her.

Hiei told Koenma everything that happened. True to his word, Koenma erased Hiei's record and let him go.

Hiei then found Kurama and Yusuke and told them the story- leaving out the parts with Clover, of course –and told them he'd be leaving for awhile.

He returned to Amity Park, but never could talk to Clover, even though he saw her several times.

Sora, with no place to go, was welcomed into the Fenton home.

Danny wasn't sure about giving up his secret identity to yet another person, but he knew Sora could be trusted.

Sora seemed gloomy and depressed at first, being far away from his home and friends, but after awhile the kindness Danny and the Fentons showed him restored him to his normal self.

After all the excitement died down, Danny was finally able to get his life back to normal.

Sam and Tucker were both glad everything was over, and the three of them went back to their usual lives.

So it was, two weeks after the Heartless invaded, and life went on.

The way Danny and Sam sat together on the couch, watching the news, you'd never realize that anything had ever been out of place.

Tucker and Sora sat in the chairs next to the couch and watched with them.

A commercial for a new movie came on, which gave Tucker an idea.

"Hey, let's go see a movie this weekend." He suggested.

"Good idea Tuck." Said Danny. "You up for it Sora?"

"Sure." Sora replied happily. "Sounds great."

"Danny! Sora!" Mattie called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon! Sam, Tucker, do you want to stay and eat with us?"

"Sure Mrs. Fenton!" Sam replied.

Danny couldn't help but smile. When they were fighting the Heartless, Danny had actually feared that he would never see Sam and Tucker and his family again. But here he was, sitting with them and watching the news.

But then, he saw Chet Ubetcha reporting on the "Heartless incident," as it was called now.

"And so, two weeks later, the world has returned to normal. And it's all thanks to Inviso… I mean, Danny Phantom, and a team of courageous heroes. But even though we're now safe, one question comes to the minds of many: What if they come back?"

That got Danny thinking, and when he looked at Sora he could tell he was thinking about it too.

Another two weeks later, Clover, Jake, June, Sonic, and Hiei all got an invitation from Danny to meet him.

But the weird thing was, he wanted to meet them in a space station!

The space station, known as the Specter Star, was a secret project of Fenton Industries, in an attempt to keep an eye on ghost activity in satellites orbiting earth.

It didn't take much to convince Jack to let Danny use it, once he explained that it would help him in ghost hunting.

Danny, after he, Sora, and Hiei had flown to the station in a special jet called Specter I, looked out the window at the earth below.

"I'm impressed Danny," Hiei said, as he walked up. "Special jets, a space station… seems like a lot to go through for a reunion party."

"It's more than a reunion party Hiei." Danny replied.

"Yes, so you've told me. So, exactly where did Fenton industries get the funding for all this?"

"Oh, you know, investors, government grants…"

"Sam helped pay for it, didn't she?"

"Well… yeah. Let's just say I'm gonna owe the Manson family for a loooong time."

Hiei and Danny turned around when they heard a door open and saw the others walk in. They had flown in on the Specter II.

"Hey Danny!" Jake called. "What's with all the space travel?"

"Yeah," June agreed. "Couldn't we have just met up at one of our houses, like normal teenagers?"

"Maybe because we're not normal teenagers?" Sonic teased.

"I'm glad you all came." Said Danny. "I know this must seem really weird, but there's something we have to talk about.

"When Ansem and the Heartless attacked, none of us would have been able to defeat them alone, but together we won. But the Heartless may return, or there may be other threats just as dangerous, if not more. So I was thinking, what if we always worked together? What if we made a team, a team to fight evil of all kinds? Ghosts, monsters, demons, villains, and anything else that could threaten the world!"

"That all sounds pretty cool," Said Sonic. "But what would that make us? Some kind of Super friends? A Justice League? Oh! How about a League of Extraordinary Gentlemen!"

"Actually, all those are taken. Instead, we'd be more like… a _Hero League_. So, what do you think?"

The others thought for a moment, but Sonic finally spoke up. "Things have gotten kinda boring ever since Eggman got locked up. It'd be great to have some adventure again, so count me in!"

The others agreed, except for Hiei.

Danny smiled but looked over and saw Sora looking out a window on the other side of the station.

"Sora?" He said. "You okay?"

"Just looking out at the stars." He replied. "It reminds me of traveling in the Gummi ship with Donald and Goofy… and looking at the stars with Riku and Kairi back home…" Sora turned to the others. "I want to thank you all. You've given me something I thought I'd lost… friendship. And I don't know how I can ever repay you." Sora smiled, as did the others. "So… count me in too!"

Danny held out his hand. Jake put his hand on Danny's, June put hers on Jake's, Clover put hers on June's, Sonic put his on Clover's, and Sora put his on Sonic's.

"Come on Hiei," Said Sonic. "We know you like us, so get over here."

Hiei leaned against a wall and looked at the others. "I already told you, I don't do teamwork, nor do I have any desire to." Hiei moved away from the wall. "However… I must admit that you do make a more interesting team than I've ever seen. So, if you ever need me… and you will… give me a call, and I'll do what I can."

Hiei put his hand on the others'.

And so, the Hero League was born.

The End

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Oh, and for those of you who were wondering what the Keyblade Omni-Sora used last chapter looked like, PM me, and I'll send a link to a picture I drew of it. It was getting kinda annoying trying to put up links here.

And for one final surprise, I am giving you all a sneak preview of upcoming Hero League stories! (Yes, I will be doing a series.) So enjoy that too!

* * *

Danny and the others walked into the abandoned warehouse. Everything was dark. 

Suddenly, all the lights turned on revealing several villains.

A screen on the wall lit up, and Vlad Masters' face appeared.

"Welcome Hero League," He said. "I'm glad you could come. Allow me to introduce you to the ones who will end your pathetic existences. Meet… the _Villain _League!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hiei woke up and found himself strapped to a chair in a dark room.

"Good morning." A sinister voice greeted.

Hiei looked up to see a man in an evil looking mask.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man replied. "I am known as the Hob-Goblin."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A creature even shorter than Hiei walked up.

Danny was puzzled as to who this being was, or how those gauntlets had destroyed the monster so easily.

"Danny," Said Hiei. "Allow me to introduce Vexx."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Tell me Sora," Said Desiree. "What is it you want?"

Sora suddenly found himself on a familiar island. He looked towards the beach and saw someone he had not seen in what seemed an eternity.

"Kairi…?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't think we can trust him." Said Jake. "What if he turns on us?"

"I know Shadow," Sonic replied. "He may not be the friendliest guy in the world, but he's not evil."

"Yeah, I could tell that when he threw me into that brick wall."

LLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE

"Stay out of this Faker!" Shadow shouted. "This is my fight! Don't get involved!"

"But Shadow!" Sonic replied. "Think about what you're doing! Think about our friends! Shadow, think about your daughter!"


End file.
